


Halloween!

by UltraInstinctSonic



Category: DCU (Comics), Love Live! School Idol Project, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraInstinctSonic/pseuds/UltraInstinctSonic
Summary: Halloween Special, nothing else to say...





	Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homerun15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/gifts).



Eli and Umi were currently at the Halloween store looking for couples costume to wear for the Halloween party at the Nishikino family hotel. Eli and Umi had been dating April and they really loved each other. Nozomi became very jealous of Eli’s relationship with Umi but she learned to accept her relationship because Eli loves Umi very much and she can’t just ruin their relationship. Umi was thinking of different franchises and the couples it has to decide on what she and Eli should were to the party. Eli noticed a doctor and nurse costume so she said, 

“Umi chan? You think these costumes will work?”

“Umm… becoming a doctor is more of Maki’s thing”

“I guess you’re right!”

Umi was a huge comic book fan and she then saw costumes of Supergirl and Batgirl, she now thought that these were the best costumes since both characters were female. 

“Eli chan! I found the perfect costumes!”

When Eli saw the costumes her girlfriend picked out, she said, “Perfect! I’m blonde so I would make a good supergirl, and your hair is dark so you would make a good Batgirl!”

With that, Both girls went into the changing room to try the costumes on, and when they entered, they stripped down to their bra and panties. Umi nosebleed a little bit when she saw her girlfriend half naked so Eli said, “Umi chan, what happened, your nose!”

“It’s-It’s nothing, Eli chan!”

“Here, I know how to heal that,” The blonde girl said as she kissed her blue-haired girlfriend on the nose

So once Eli and Umi got the costumes on, Eli pulled out her cell phone, and took a photo, sending it to the other muse members. Honoka and Kotori said they look beautiful. 

“Well, Eli, these costumes certainly fit! So let’s pay for them!”

“Right, Umi chan!”

So both girls removed the costumes and put back on their regular casual clothes. Once they paid for them, They walked out of the store, shared a kiss, and walked back to their houses.

THE NEXT DAY:  
Eli was going to pick Umi up for the Halloween party. She was a bit nervous, wondering if the other Muse couples costumes were better. That being Honoka and Kotori, Nozomi and Nico, and Finally Maki, Rin, and Hayano in a polyamourous relationship. When Eli headed off to her girlfriend's house to pick her up, she said to her little sister Alisa, 

“Bye, little sis, you gonna be okay?”

“Yes, Big sister, I’m just gonna go trick or treating with Yukiho!”

“Okay, see you later, love you”

“Love you too!”

Once Eli got to Umi’s house, she rang the doorbell, Umi answered it already in her Batgirl costume, Eli was in the matching Supergirl costume and saw that her girlfriend's costume was skin tight seeing her curves and edges.

“Do I look good Eli chan?”

“You look beautiful, Umi chan!”

“So do you, Eli”

“Alright, are you ready Umi chan?”

“Of-Of course I am!”

“You seem nervous, Umi, is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I-I just don’t feel comfortable with being a party with people I’ve never been around with before!”

“Oh, Umi chan!” Eli said as she pulled her girlfriend in for a hug “I don’t think you have anything to worry about! Even if there is something trying to hurt you, you know I’ll protect you!”

“Of course, Eli chan, I love you!”

“I love you too, Umi chan! Now, Let’s get going! We don’t want to be late!”

Once Eli and Umi got to the party, they already saw their friends in line to the Nishikino Hotel, With Honoka dressed as Link and Kotori as Princess Zelda, Nozomi as Tohru, and Nico As Miss Kobayashi, And Finally, Maki dressed as Harley Quinn, Rin dressed as Catwoman (because she likes to say “Nyyaaaa!” all the time) and Hayano as poison ivy”

“You two have great costumes, Eli!” Maki said  
“So do you, You three are the villains, so we have to fight you!”

“That’s right! We’ll see who win the best couples costume contest! NYAAAAA!!!!!” said Rin

Maki’s mom opened the entrance, After her divorce with her husband, she started dating the principal of Otonokizaka High School Principal Minami who was also Kotori’s Mom. Maki’s Mom was dressed as Han Solo while Principal Minami was dressed as Princess Leia. She proceeded to say,

“Alright, everyone in!”

With that, the members of the Muse ran into the hotel. They did typical Halloween activities such as Bobbing for apples, and a pinata (which was of the Otonokizaka High School symbol) After that, it was time to introduce the winners of the costume contest, Principal Minami started saying, “Alright, everyone, the winners of the best couples costume contest is… Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda!”

Eli and Umi were very happy, Umi took Eli’s hand and ran up on stage, they accepted their award, then shared a deep compassionate kiss. Everyone awed while Eli and Umi said “I love you to each other”


End file.
